Safe, convenient, cost-effective disposal of contaminated, used syringe needles remains elusive. Various shielding, cutting, melting and re-capping strategies have emerged and have been met with only limited success or acceptance. With the rise in the number and virulence of infectious diseases, the use of syringe needles by dentists, doctors, nurses, and other medical and emergency response personnel has made these individuals susceptible to injury and infection.
The inventor's prior invention discloses a base unit that contains a plurality of individual needle-shields that are sized and configured to stick onto a needle when said needle is inserted into the needle-shield. The individual needle-shields are arranged in a densely packed configuration. A preferred embodiment comprises a plurality of hexagon-shaped needle-shields packed in the configuration of a honeycomb. The distance between each needle-shield is very small so that a user of the device does not have to “aim” carefully at a single needle-shield element. A single disadvantage arises as the individual needle-shields are removed randomly. Empty pockets develop as the needle-shields are removed. At some point there are more empty pockets than there are filled pockets.
There remains a need for a needle-shield delivery mechanism that provides protection to healthcare workers from accidental pricks from used syringe needles. There is a further need for needle-shield system that provides a plurality of needle-shields in position for attachment to a needle at all times. An additional need exists for a user-friendly needle-shield mechanism that allows the healthcare practitioner to continue to perform their duties while availing themselves of the protections of this system. A still further need exists to provide a needle-shield delivery system that prevents exposure of the syringe needle once it has been covered with the shield.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.